


Super awesome beach party battle

by Robotic_meido



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotic_meido/pseuds/Robotic_meido
Summary: Another fanfic collab this one between me and 20_sagesWelcome to the beach episode. Zero dies.





	Super awesome beach party battle

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is a copy paste the images wont load but worry not i added something to negate this inconvenience while still adding to the experience.

Today was a very moist day kinda humid but also super dry the wheather was so bad that x,needed to go somewhere to cool down. He took off his helmet because his air vent was broken after that hockey accident last week.Vile was eating his Spaghet inside his totally not stolen beach bungalow.[BUNGALO.JPG] <\- for clarification, this is a bungaloo. His ride armor was also stuck in the wall, but that’s not important. Vile spotted X outside his stolen home and threw his spaghettero to the ground, he had blue twink to bother. 

“I sense a blue twink in distress,” says Zero sitting upright from his couch. 

He fucking teleported. Because he’s a Slav and Slavs teleport. The power of distress allowed him to use his secret slav or german powers of teleporatinon.  
Europeans is the same

Europeans, more like - EuroPAINS amirite? ...  
.  
But anyway X was getting that sweet sun energie on the beach, soaking up the sweet nutrients Mother Earth has to offer, and didn’t notice the chaotic energy radiating from the nice upper class neighborhood behind him. meanwhile vile was chilling on his legally owned property sipping margaritas and planning ways to ruin this blue bitch’s beach holiday. :) 

Vile cracked his neck, ready to work. 

X sighed gazing into the distqnce, if only his best friend zero were here, his totally straight heterosexual friend who he platonically yearns for just about every night, yeah that would make his vacation absolutely swaggy. (He did not realize yet that his friend was coming full speed with teleportation about to kick Vile’s ass.)

“Hey dipshit, vile says in a smug knife at manner. “Get tired of moderating neopet forums for cuss words?”  
“Can you like fuck off for once.” responded X, wearing his straw hat and sunglasses.  
“Oh common don’t be such a sour puss i just wanted to chill out with you for once, oh but are you saying my friendship isn’t worth your time? Because i can go steal candy from children and break people’s prized possessions instead”  
“Bro, last time you tried to choke me with your shaghtetti. I’m still traumatised, fucko.”  
Vile laughed. “H-“  
Before Vile could respond, X bodyslammed him with full force and limitless potential.  
Viles plans, along with his kneecaps and skull, were crushed instantly. And so was Zero as he teleported between them just as X charged. Goddamnit.

X gasped in horror, letting vile’s body go limp and running to cradle zero’s dying body. It was as if it happened before, since Zero was missing his lower half. The only thing different was the upbeat beach music in the background and the sound of laughing children.

“...X” choked out Zero as he coughed up blood. “You gotta stop Sigma’s plans of having the best beach party ever, you like, gotta throw a better one... With blackjack and hookers….. In my honor”

“But zero how am i supposed to throw a kickass beach party without my very best friend ever??”

“Follow your heart, bro. I will be there as kickass hula dancer spirit.” Zero weakly grabbed X’s shoulder to reassure him. With his last words being said, his soul started to leave his body. [MAN_DYINGSOULLEAVING.jpg]<\- like so.

While this was going on Vile crawled himself out of the sand, like some kind of moist slug, and tried to make his escape from this gay shit. On his way out he tripped like four times like the failure he was.

X searched the beach for the remnants of zero’s lower torso and fished out zero’s credit card. This was HIS dying wish after all lmao. But this would be his first beach party ever, what is he supposed to do? His years of morality training never prepared him for something this big before.The most he did was a boring office party. 

He had to get someone who had less morality than him, oh yeah that’s right axl’s totally free right now. He dials that bitch up and lets it ring for a few seconds and eventually all pauses his fortnite match long enough to answer.

“Hey bro its X hey so zero’s super dead and he wants us to throw a kickass party in his honor so you need to get on this shit asap he specifically said he wanted you to do all the hard stuff”  
Axl has waited for this moment all his life. He put down his cheeto puffs and rubbed the orange powder on his legs. He can do this.

“Hell yeah bro, I can totally handle this.” Axl said with excitement.

[INSERT {PARTY SHOPPING MONTAGE]  
They got all the cool shit, streamers, balloons, a karaoke machine, fog machine, bouncy house, and a crap ton of robot alchohol. They even got a cart to push around Zero’s corpse so he wouldn’t miss the big party, i mean it was in his honor.  
Zero’s credit card was unharmed in making of his montage, unlike his bank account balance. But it was totally fine since he was dead. But was it forever? Probably not, X would deal with consequences later.

They invited everyone who was cool, and everyone who wasn’t cool. They couldn’t be that picky with the guest list because if they wanted to have a huge party it was gonna have to be BIG. They invited all of hunter HQ and anyone made out of metal that. Knew more than two words.  
X also decided that Dr.Cain would make a great DJ, I mean the guy is ancient, right? He knows the greatest lo-fi beach hits.

After they checked off all the boxes it was time to get down to business. Shit was gonna get lit.  
Literally.  
A palm tree was on fire within seconds of the party beginning. The amount of damage being done to this public beach was horrifying. But the people had fun, this is what mattered the most. Not the cops who were called. Maybe they shouldn’t have let flame mammoth be security. Meanwhile, across this beach was Sigma’s beach party which was already sucking because they didn’t have as much beer as them.

The guy was a virus, so obviously he had no idea of wonders of alcohol. Plus he was a bald old man so nobody wanted to party with him. As soon as Sigma caught eye contact with X he was filled with rage. How dare the maverick hunter brats throw a better party than him! He was stronger and sexier than that dumb blue himbo. He wasn’t going to let X show him up anymore. 

“X! HOW DARE YOU THROW A BALLIN PARTY THE SAME NIGHT AS MINE YOU SHIITY IDIOT”

Sigma did nobody has expected, He pulled his beach pants down to reveal his AEGIS (Aegis Ballistic Missile Defense System)

The crowd screamed, both in horror and in disgust. And the ground blew into peices, sending sand into everyone’s eyes, except dr.Cain who was wearing sunglasses, and kept the music playing. He was old so he didn’t care, his body was soggy too.

“That’s just dirty Sigma! Think of poor Axl! How’s his eyes gonna recover from seeing your rusty old balls?” X wiped the sand off of him. “If we’re going to do this we’re going to do this the right way!” He pointed at dr.Cain to turn up the music to signal a dance off has begun, and the crowd went wild.

[CHILDRENBREAKDANCING.JPG] 

The dance battle begun. It was a battle of the ages, one that you had to be there to see it, even Zero’s ghost joined in and the combined sick moves of two bros in love was enough to kill Sigma again, and indirectly they saved the world again. If you ignored all the beach damage, and the amount of bills Zero had to pay back when he repaired himself were enough to cause him to cry. But it was worth it. It was the biggest beach bash in history of parties and both the damage and dance party would go down in the books for ages.

Only god knows where Vile is, but what is important is that Axl has never lost a fornite match ever again.

The end.


End file.
